


Match Point

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Series: Paisagens [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aniverse, Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Vacation, lot of kisses
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: — Olá, Bokuto-san. — Cumprimentou-o assim que estava ao lado dele, um sorriso adornava sua boca enquanto apreciava de perto toda a beleza do homem à sua frente.— Oii, Agaasheee. — Brincou, arrancando uma risada dele. Como amava ouvir aquilo, nunca se cansaria. — Ou seria melhor dizer, Bokuto-san?OuRecém-casados, Koutarou e Keiji decidem fazer uma viagem de lua de mel logo após a cerimônia, e eles se perdem na beleza do lugar e na do parceiro.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Paisagens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814059
Kudos: 5





	Match Point

Akaashi apreciava a visão que tinha do mar, as ondas batiam tranquilamente, trazendo a ventania calma junto com o cheiro de maresia. Aquilo realmente era o paraíso, visualmente falando, porém não poderia considerá-lo como algo divino sem a presença de seu amado.

Não tardou para vê-lo emergindo da água, o cabelo prateado com raiz preta molhado pingava, fazendo algumas gotas escorrerem por seu rosto, pescoço e peito. Tinha que admitir que era uma bela imagem e, aquilo sim, era o céu empíreo para ele.

Viu quando seus olhares se encontram e um sorriso enorme tomou conta dos lábios alheios, que acenava agora com uma das mãos de volta, como se o chamasse para adentrar naquelas águas e lhe fazer companhia. Sem pensar muito, Keiji deixou tudo em cima da mesa e seguiu em sua direção, reclamou da água gelada assim que pôs os pés, ouvindo a risada gostosa que tomou conta de seus ouvidos, o que fazia-o pensar o quanto valia a pena se juntar a ele para passar esse tempo juntos.

— Olá, Bokuto-san. — Cumprimentou-o assim que estava ao lado dele, um sorriso adornava sua boca, enquanto apreciava de perto toda a beleza do homem à sua frente.

— _Oii, Agaasheee._ — Brincou, arrancando uma risada dele. Como amava ouvir aquilo, nunca se cansaria. — Ou seria melhor dizer, Bokuto-san?

Fazia algumas horas que se casaram e o costume de se chamarem pelo sobrenome em público existia, mas sabiam que, com o tempo, estariam se chamando pelo nome como se fosse algo natural. Tinham a viagem inteira para se acostumar, apesar de seus nomes sempre escaparem quando estavam a sós; e se havia uma coisa que nenhum deles se arrependeu, foi de terem realizado o matrimônio aos vinte e cinco e vinte e seis anos.

— Claro, Koutarou, agora estamos oficialmente juntos. — Seus olhos brilhavam com todo o amor que sentia por ele, seu rosto transmitia o quão apaixonado Keiji era, impossível não perceber. Ele passou a mão pelo braço do maior, desceu-a até ficar por baixo d’água e encontrar a dele, entrelaçando-as.

— Isso ainda não parece verdade. É… difícil de acreditar que, depois de todo esse tempo, você finalmente é meu e unicamente meu.

Aquelas palavras traziam conforto e um calor ao peito do moreno, escutá-las era motivo de felicidade. Ele, com certeza, era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Aproveitaram aquele momento íntimo conversando e usufruindo a água, a paisagem e a companhia do outro. Não perceberam quanto tempo se passou, às vezes um jogava água no outro e iniciavam uma pequena guerra dentro do mar, mas suas mãos nunca fizeram menção de se separarem.

O sol iluminava toda a superfície que tocava, o mar refletia um pouco de seu brilho, o tom esverdeado ainda hipnotizava Koutarou, dando-lhe a impressão que era uma extensão dos belos orbes do mais novo.

Perderam-se um no outro como sempre, só a presença era suficiente para que pudessem curtir o momento, nada mais precisavam. Foi com essa certeza que decidiram que era assim que queriam passar o resto da vida, juntos.

[...]

Depois de saírem da praia, eles tomaram rumos diferentes. O moreno foi ler um dos livros novos que tinha adquirido recentemente, enquanto o de cabelo prateado e preto resolveu visitar todo o interior do hotel que estavam hospedados, procurando algo que o chamasse a atenção para levar seu marido lá em algumas horas.

Era assim que aproveitava para repensar em todos os momentos que tiveram juntos, desde o início, revivendo os momentos da escola, do vôlei, graduações, pedido de namoro, noivado e, finalmente, casamento. Ele poderia dizer que não se arrependia de nada, porque fez tudo consciente de que era aquilo que queria. Estar perto daquele homem era sua maior felicidade e conquista, agradecia todos os dias a quem pudesse ouvir por tê-lo colocado em sua vida.

O atacante sorriu, animado com o que seria aquela viagem e os momentos que ficariam juntos, ansioso para dividir o resto de sua mísera vida com a dele, morar junto, conviver. Era como se ele ainda sonhasse com tudo que aconteceu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Ele passeava pelos corredores compridos do hotel, guiando-se para chegar à recepção e questionar à recepcionista o que teria de interessante para ser feito em casal, explicando que estava ali como recém-casado e queria aproveitar o máximo de sua viagem. A verdade era que ele estava, aos poucos, contando ao mundo que ele não era mais Bokuto Koutarou, o jogador de vôlei, oposto do Black Jackals. Ele era Bokuto Koutarou, esposo de Keiji.

Compartilhando da felicidade do homem, a mulher primeiro o parabenizou pelo casamento, contando-o tudo que o hotel poderia oferecer e esperou que algo que falasse pudesse interessá-lo. Bokuto não deixou passar a oportunidade de reservar uma sala na qual eles pudessem desfrutar da visão do mar enquanto jantavam à luz de velas e das estrelas, afinal, se ele pudesse transformar aquela viagem em um conto romântico para o marido, ele faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance e deixar todos os detalhes serem tão especiais quanto o que sentia. 

[...]

— Koutarou, para onde estamos indo? Nós não íamos pedir comida no quarto? — Questionou o mais baixo, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto era arrastado pelo outro no corredor, suas mãos entrelaçadas trazendo conforto e calor. — Achei que fôssemos aproveitar a noite no quarto.

— E vamos aproveitar a noite, Keiji, porém tem algo que quero te mostrar antes.

Como ele adorava se perder no sorriso do mais velho, nunca falhava em lhe acalmar.

Quando chegaram no lugar desejado, o moreno foi surpreendido com a elegância. Uma mesa de vidro estava enfeitada com velas em um candelabro prateado e algumas pétalas de amarílis vermelhas, como também o chão, estas eram realçadas pelo tom claro da madeira e trilhavam o caminho até as portas de correr de vidro, fechadas no momento, que mostravam a visão da praia pela parte da noite.

As ondas batiam um pouco mais fortes devido a maresia, a ventania balançava as árvores presentes de maneira calma, às vezes fazendo algumas das folhas soltarem e seguirem uma trilha desconhecida. A noite realçava a beleza das cores presentes, tornando a água mais azulada, lembrando um azul marinho, enquanto o amplo céu noturno parecia indeciso entre o roxo e lilás, poucas nuvens levemente acinzentadas faziam parte da composição do cenário e as estrelas brilhavam com toda sua intensidade, deixando a lua iluminar e ser refletida pelas águas cristalinas.

Se o ex-Akaashi já estava surpreso e gamado em seu esposo, agora tinha certeza absoluta que ele era o homem, não, a pessoa da sua vida.

— Kou, isso é… — As palavras fugiram de sua mente, não tinha como descrever a beleza que acabara de ver. — Incrível.

— Kei, eu te amo, você merece o melhor.

O mais novo não esperou mais nenhum segundo. Segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, juntou seus lábios com urgência e carinho, demorando-se no roçar deles antes de pedir passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Quando teve o acesso liberado, devorou lentamente cada parte disponível, fazendo sua língua dançar junto a dele em um ritmo de necessidade, ao mesmo tempo em que era calmo, usufruindo o ósculo o quanto pudesse.

Mesmo após ficarem sem ar, separar-se não era uma opção. O jogador de vôlei logo enlaçou a cintura dele, forçando seus troncos de se encostarem, não dando espaço para que o outro pensasse em sair. O moreno amava a sensação de estar nos braços dele daquele jeito, principalmente quando começava a acender um fogo pelo seu corpo, que o mostrava o quão necessitado ele era de Koutarou.

O de cabelo prateado riu entre os beijos, afastando sua boca da dele para poder beijar a bochecha, seguindo até a orelha, onde sussurrou palavras obscenas para deixá-lo mais desesperado e corado, mordiscando e lambendo a extensão do glóbulo. Desceu os lábios, deixando uma trilha de beijos e leves mordidas até chegar ao pescoço dele, aproveitando para assoprar devagar só para vê-lo se arrepiar, como também chupou de leve, beijando em seguida o local. Sentiu as mãos dele segurando seus ombros para se apoiar enquanto deixava seu nome escapar em gemidos baixos, que atiçavam-no. 

Bokuto com certeza faria aquela noite ser mais do que especial, ela seria inesquecível.

Aos poucos, seguiu o mesmo percurso para tomar-lhe os lábios, ouvindo-o resmungar vários “eu preciso” no processo. Contemplava o estado do marido, aquele era o seu homem, perdido no prazer que ele podia proporcioná-lo e se Koutarou tinha certeza de algo, era que ele podia dar mais.

— Keiji, amor, vamos primeiro jantar. — Gastando o resto do seu autocontrole, sugeriu. Era difícil tirar suas mãos dele, mas faria esse esforço para vê-lo bem alimentado, afinal, se ele proferiu que iria estar junto dele na saúde e na doença, tinha que deixá-lo sem sentir nenhuma necessidade.

— Mas Kou, eu quero você agora. — Keiji passou uma das mãos no rosto dele, deixando seus dedos contornarem, como se pudessem decorar cada pedacinho dele.

— Não, comida. Nós dois sabemos que estamos com fome, então vamos comer primeiro, depois nós nos divertimos.

Derrotado, o antigo levantador concordou com aquele pedido. Logicamente era melhor terem uma boa refeição para depois não acordarem de madrugada com fome. Seu esposo já tinha preparado tudo aquilo para ele, a noite já estava sendo maravilhosa e sabia que ela ficaria ainda melhor depois.

Sentaram-se à mesa, conversando sobre tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias, as loucuras que seus amigos fizeram na festa de casamento, rindo de tudo, sorrindo. Mesmo antes do jantar chegar, eles não conseguiam não se tocarem, às vezes uma perna de Keiji roçava na do parceiro, outras o seu pé provocava do tornozelo até o joelho, como também sua mão furtava alguns toques na do outro. O maior percebeu o quão impaciente ele estava e seu sorriso só aumentava, sedutor, deixando o menor incontrolável. Ele gostava.

O editor de mangás nunca pensou que demorariam tanto para comer, como aquele prato de macarrão a bolonhesa demorou muito para ser preparado. Pensava que era sua pressa para terminarem o que começaram e a sua frustração de estar ali, tentando fazê-lo perder o controle, não tendo nenhum sucesso porque o atacante estava pleno.

Os poucos minutos que restaram para curtir a paisagem foram dolorosos, ambos não queriam mais conter o desejo, mas sabiam que tinham que esperar até entrar no quarto e ter sua privacidade. Aqueles segundos eram angustiantes e eles aproveitaram cada um, em uma aposta silenciosa de quem cederia primeiro, ambos orgulhosos demais para perder.

Aguardaram até ouvirem a última brisa da noite, o último fio de macarrão ser devorado. Ver a comida adentrar a boca do marido só fazia o ex-levantador pensar em como ele queria estar ali, colado na presença dele, desconhecendo o que era espaço pessoal e se tornar um com ele. Queria gritar a noite inteira seu nome, sentir tudo que pudesse ser proporcionado a ele e fazer tudo que pudesse trazer o mesmo sentimento ao amado.

Keiji só queria tomar aqueles lábios em beijos e se perder neles.

Estava tão focado em seus pensamentos que não percebeu o marido se aproximar, as pontas dos dedos fizeram cócegas enquanto deslizavam pela pele exposta de seu braço, passando pela sua camiseta até chegar no início de seu pescoço, onde pararam atrás de sua orelha, se espalhando entre os fios negros e os puxou de leve. Foi nesse momento em que saiu de seu transe, encarando o homem à sua frente com surpresa no olhar.

Um sorriso maroto tomava posse daquela boca carnuda, logo seu dono inclinou-se para tomar seus lábios em um beijo urgente, encurralando o menor entre a cadeira e ele mesmo.

Desesperado, o de olhos esverdeados puxou-o pela blusa, já não se importava mais aonde seria, ele só queria.

— Vamos com calma, _Akaashi_. — O tom provocativo não passou despercebido, assim como seu antigo sobrenome. Koutarou se afastou, o brilho nos olhos dourados era recheado de luxúria, amor e carinho, aquilo nunca falhava em deixar o referenciado acolhido.

— Hmm, até onde eu sei, _Bokuto-san_ , hoje será minha primeira noite como Bokuto-san. — Um sorriso provocativo se apossou de seus lábios, como se desdenhassem das palavras proferidas anteriormente. — Cuide bem de mim.

— Como cuidarei, _Bokuto-san_.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, o mais velho segurou-o, levantando-o da cadeira pelas coxas — e que coxas, tinha que admitir, mesmo quando o ex-levantador parou de praticar vôlei, aquelas partes de seu corpo continuaram bem firmes, para a felicidade dele. Uma exclamação saiu do ex-Akaashi, fazendo-o entrelaçar tanto os braços quanto as pernas ao redor do maior.

— Kou, você tem que me avisar, eu podia ter caído. — Reclamando, ele tentava controlar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração tamanho o susto que levou.

— Keiji, eu nunca deixaria você cair. — Disse sério, fitando os olhos esverdeados do rapaz em seus braços. Vendo-o se acalmar, deixou um sorriso tomar conta de seu rosto, suavizando sua expressão.

Gabando-se de sua força, Koutarou começou a andar em direção à porta de vidro, sussurrando na orelha do rapaz se ele queria apreciar aquela noite de perto. Ao ouvir a negação e a carência em suas palavras, não perdeu tempo e dirigiu-se ao quarto em que estavam hospedados, sem se importar se as pessoas veriam como estavam ou não. Keiji já se importava com aquilo, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço do esposo, envergonhado, apesar de sentir, internamente, que estava amando aquela atenção toda e cuidado que estava recebendo no momento.

A verdade era que tudo que o mais alto fazia era motivo para amá-lo mais e mais, todas as suas ações e palavras eram suficientes para trazer paz à sua pessoa, assim como todos os sentimentos relacionados a amor, respeito e cuidado.

O moreno nunca tinha se angustiado tanto com uma demora, mas sentia que aquele quarto estava mais longe do que o normal de tão apressado que estava. Quando pensou em verbalizar, suas preces foram atendidas, já que ouviu a voz baixa do marido pedindo para ele abrir a porta. Rápido como o vento, ele tentava girar aquela maldita maçaneta, mas suas mãos estavam tremendo tanto que mal encostar nela ele conseguia. Claro que isso arrancou uma risada divertida do mais velho.

— Não ri, Bokuto-san, isso é sério. — Mesmo dizendo isso, não pôde deixar de sentir um leve rubor surgindo em seu rosto e um bico em sua boca.

— O que foi, _Bokuto-san_ , não consegue abrir uma porta? — Provocando, inclinou-se sobre ele, ainda segurava firmemente as coxas dele, apertando com um pouco mais de força para ouvi-lo soltar um gemido baixo.

— D-Deixa eu abrir a porta primeiro, po-or favor.

Obedecendo ao pedido, ele esperou o ex-levantador continuar suas tentativas de girar a maçaneta sem nenhum sucesso. As pernas dele ainda estavam em sua cintura e um braço em seu pescoço enquanto o outro estava esticado tentando abrir a porta. Aproveitou que ainda estava inclinado sobre ele e começou a distribuir beijos pela extensão do pescoço, mordiscando um pouco, queria deixá-lo louco.

— Koutarou! Nós ainda estamos do lado de fora do qua-A-rto. — Keiji ficou mais envergonhado do que já estava, após perceber que sua voz aumentou quando sentiu a primeira lambida junto a uma sucção. — Kou...

A porta finalmente foi aberta, o atacante aproveitou a distração dele e entrou no quarto, fechando-a com o pé. Ele então só virou-se e logo deixou o marido imprensado contra a parede e seu corpo, sorrindo ao vê-lo surpreso quando sentiu as costas baterem na superfície sólida. Antes mesmo que pudesse protestar, seu fôlego foi furtado pelo outro, iniciando um beijo mais profundo, com mais necessidade, mais precisão para tirar seu ar.

Koutarou explorava cada canto de sua cavidade bucal, brincando com sua língua quando queria lhe dar atenção. Às vezes parava o que fazia para sugar o lábio inferior dele, mordendo de leve para logo repetir o mesmo processo novamente, arrancando alguns pedidos de urgência, seu nome e gemidos dos lábios alheios.

Quando cansou de atacar aquele lugar, trilhou seu caminho até a orelha dele, deslizando uma das mãos até sua bunda, apertando-a sem muita força, sussurrando o que faria com ele assim que se livrasse daquelas roupas. O editor segurou sua respiração, aquilo era muita estimulação para sua cabeça, apesar de amar esse lado provocador do marido, naquele momento ele só precisava dele, o mais rápido possível.

— K-Koou. — Ele tentou chamar, percebendo sua voz fraca e ainda perdida entre os sons que escapavam, sentindo seus glúteos serem apertados e massageados, ou quando o lóbulo da sua orelha era mordiscado e às vezes seu pescoço. — Por favor…

— Ainda não, _Ke-i-ji_.

Como se adivinhasse a próxima ação do esposo, virou a cabeça para dar mais acesso ao seu pescoço, ato apreciado por ele, já que começou a morder, chupar e a marcar, demarcando seu território.

O moreno apertou suas mãos nos ombros fortes dele, aproveitando o momento para também mostrar o que podia fazer, apesar de estar louco pelo prazer que lhe era proporcionado, e ele sabia que ainda viria mais pelo decorrer da noite. Uma das mãos foi até os cabelos prateados, puxando-os devagar para em seguida arranhar um pouco de sua nuca, processo sendo repetido várias vezes. A outra adentrou a camisa dele, passando-a pelas costas largas e malhadas do marido, deixando suas unhas o marcarem com os arranhões que causavam, ouvindo alguns gemidos vindo de quem o segurava.

— Esse jogo eu também sei jogar, Kou. — Provocou, sussurrando bem perto de sua orelha, sentindo-o se arrepiar todo.

Bokuto deu alguns passos para trás, levando o marido consigo, e andou até a cama. Devagar, desprendeu as pernas dele de sua cintura quando se sentou no colchão. Esperou até os seus olhos se encontrarem com aquelas belas esmeraldas para sorrir, um apaixonado, que demonstrava todos os sentimentos que tinha por ele.

— Então me mostre, Kei.

Antes mesmo que o editor tivesse uma chance de mostrar suas habilidades, seus lábios sentiram um impacto, algo macio estava sobre eles, iniciando um beijo lento. Keiji deixou suas mãos segurarem o rosto do marido, fazendo carinho no cabelo que encontrava, sentindo as dele descansarem em sua cintura, dedos quase encostando em suas nádegas.

Sentiu os dedos subirem, segurando a borda da sua blusa e levantando-a. Se afastou devagar dele para que a peça pudesse ser retirada e rapidamente fez o mesmo com a do outro, contudo ao invés de se voltar a beijá-lo, o moreno o empurrou em cima do colchão.

— Você disse para mostrar, mostrarei.

Koutarou sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo inteiro, adorava quando o ex-Akaashi tomava conta de tudo. Seus orbes dourados seguiam cada movimento dele minuciosamente, acompanhando quando ele se incluiu e começou a beijar seu pescoço, mordendo, marcando, que nem tinha feito há alguns instantes com ele. Mordia seu lábio inferior, tentando conter os sons que teimava em sair deles, às vezes não conseguindo e um gemido longo preenchia o cômodo.

O moreno desceu pelo peito dele, passou as mãos, apertando e arranhando, enquanto se demorava nos mamilos dele, ora com os dedos, ora com a boca, levando o marido à loucura. Como ele amava escutá-lo pedir, implorar para ele continuar, dizendo que não aguentava mais.

Ao mesmo tempo que ainda se divertida no peito dele, as mãos desceram até a sua cintura, roçando os dedos no tecido da bermuda, provocando-o com o caminho que suas mãos percorriam, rindo do desespero dele quando sentia-o levantar o quadril, a procura de contato.

— Calma, Kou. — Ele riu, sentindo a ereção dele por cima da bermuda. — Será que eu tiro ou deixo mais um tempo? — Indagou, degustando-se com a expressão de desespero que tomava conta do rosto do amado. — Hm... 

Antes que Koutarou pudesse protestar ou implorar, Keiji puxou a peça com maestria, tirando a roupa íntima junto. Agora tinha o esposo embaixo de si, sem nada. Um sorriso apareceu e ele voltou onde estava, agora de joelhos no chão encarando o membro pulsante.

Aproveitando que o de cabelo prateado ainda estava surpreso, colocou sua mão ao redor do pênis dele, circundando a glande com o polegar. Escutou-o soltar um longo gemido, afundando mais sua cabeça na cama. Sem mais delongas, o editor guiou o membro até sua boca, passando a língua na cabeça, sentindo o sabor do pré gozo, circulou um pouco antes de colocá-la dentro de sua boca, sugando devagar para arrancar outro gemido alto.

Percebeu que a mão dele tentava procurar algo para apertar, até pensou em dizê-lo para segurar seu cabelo, mas sabia que não daria certo. Viu quando ele se segurou no lençol da cama, dando toda a liberdade para o moreno fazer o que bem entendesse, gesto apreciado. Aos poucos, foi colocando mais, depois tirava e chupava só a cabeça, de maneira que o enlouquecia.

Às vezes ele deixava o pênis totalmente fora de sua cavidade bucal e soprava-o, só para vê-lo se arrepiar todinho e gemer seu nome baixo, então voltava a colocar tudo dentro da boca e arrancava um som divino para seus ouvidos. Outros momentos, ele arrastava lentamente seus dentes na ponta, mordiscando de leve, antes de lamber e voltar a sugar. Repetiu diversas vezes tudo que havia aprendido nesses anos, colocando tudo em prática, e ele sabia que Koutarou amava tudo que ele fazia.

O mais alto arqueou o corpo, sentando-se na cama, logo colocou a mão entre as madeixas negras e as puxou com delicadeza, preocupado em não machucar seu dono. Era um aviso de que estava próximo e não queria ir. Seu pedido silencioso foi acatado, o ex-Akaashi logo deixou o pênis dele fugir de seus lábios, fazendo um barulho de água característico, e a corrente com saliva ainda ligava sua boca ao membro. Aquela era uma das visões que mais deixavam Bokuto maravilhado com a beleza de seu marido e, principalmente, em como tudo parecia fluir tão naturalmente entre eles. Era nesses momentos em que ele amava dizer que tinha casado com o ser mais perfeito de toda a face da Terra.

Não perdendo tempo, juntou seus lábios, começando uma disputa por dominância — que, no momento, o de cabelo prateado ganhava. Seus movimentos acompanhavam a movimentação do mais novo, que se levantava do chão e deitava-se sobre ele, mantendo o ósculo até onde podiam.

Koutarou não esperou e já colocou as mãos na cintura do amado, puxando para baixo as peças de roupa ainda presentes, recebeu ajuda do outro que levantou um pouco o corpo para jogá-las no chão, quando sentiu-as em seus pés. Agora, sem nada para lhe impedir, suas mãos exploravam tudo que podiam.

Rapidamente inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dele, começando uma trilha de beijos até chegar nos mamilos, brincando rapidamente com eles com sucções e beliscões, arrancando vários suspiros e gemidos, uma melodia para seus ouvidos. Desceu mais até chegar no membro dele, lambendo toda a extensão para senti-lo tremer em suas mãos, sugando a cabeça, depois colocando tudo dentro de sua boca, tendo o prazer de escutá-lo gritar, o que aumentava sua vontade de fazê-lo perder o controle e tomá-lo como seu, seu pênis até pulsou e, se possível, ficou mais duro.

— Ko-oou. — A voz do novo Bokuto saiu cortada, enquanto tentava arranjar fôlego para continuar. — Por favor, eu preciso de você.

Ele entendeu a mensagem, deixando-o sozinho para caçar onde estava o lubrificante e os preservativos, quase se esquecendo que havia deixado na cabeceira. Após pegar os objetos, voltou à cama, observando seu esposo deitado, esperando em expectativa sobre seus próximos passos, rendido aos seus encantos.

Aquilo o deixava orgulhoso, saber que era o único que podia vê-lo e deixá-lo assim era motivo de honra, inflava seu ego. Como ele amava ver o rosto ruborizado do esposo enquanto estava assim, totalmente exposto para ele, esperando seu próximo passo, fitando-o com toda a luxúria que tinha misturada com carinho e paixão.

Abriu o pote de lubrificante e o espremeu, sentindo o gel gelado cair sobre seus dedos até achar que era suficiente para aquele momento. Espalhando melhor pelos dedos, ele voltou sua atenção a Keiji, que já estava impaciente. Sorrindo, fingiu que colocaria um dos dedos em sua entrada, criando toda uma expectativa e apreensão, porém mudou a rota e deixou os dedos molhados passarem pela coxa, causando um arrepio nele pela diferença de temperatura.

Antes que pudesse protestar, Koutarou deu uma mordiscada no interior da coxa oposta a que estava se divertindo com os dedos, afastando-as com as duas mãos para começar a lamber a entrada do marido, deliciando-se com os sons que deixavam a boca dele e as mãos indo na direção de seu cabelo, apertando seus fios prateados e negros. Entendia que quando isso acontecia, significa que estava fazendo seu trabalho certo, então continuou provocando-o, misturando lambidas pela superfície com a respiração ofegante. Trouxe seus dedos para perto de sua boca e ampliou um pouco mais a abertura, o que facilitou a entrada de sua língua.

O grito de surpresa e prazer ecoou pelo quarto, não impedindo a continuação. Junto com a língua, ele acrescentou um dos dedos, vendo-o sumir aos poucos e esperou o outro se acostumar antes de começar a movê-lo, procurando sempre por aquele lugar. Afastou sua boca da entrada e engoliu o membro dele, causando um estímulo duplo que sabia que levaria o menor à loucura, como levou. Logo ele já estava mexendo o quadril, impaciente e pedinte, para que fosse preparado mais rápido.

Acrescentou o segundo, percebendo que houve uma pequena tensão, contudo foi muito rápida, já que o rapaz já pedia por mais em pouco tempo. Adicionou o terceiro, a mesma reação. Seus fios pediam arrego de tão forte que estavam sendo puxados, mas ele se deliciava com os estímulos que tinha para continuar. Quando pensou em deixá-lo gozar só com aquilo, mesmo que seu membro fosse totalmente contra a ideia, teve o corpo empurrado pelas pernas dele — se perguntou como o ex-Akaashi ainda tinha forças nas pernas, pois elas estavam bambas.

— _Koutarou, Kou, Kou, Kou, por favor._

Ele não resistiu, parou tudo que fazia e procurou logo pelo pacote de preservativos. Abriu rapidamente, colocando por cima de seu pênis quase que desesperado. Não podia deixar aquele deus esperando por mais tempo. Também abriu outro pacote, agora cobrindo o do amado, pois tinha certeza que ele reclamaria se ficasse todo grudento.

Pegou o lubrificante novamente e passou em sua extensão. Levantou Keiji primeiro, ajeitou-o na cama para apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro, posicionando-o melhor na cama. Fitou-o nos olhos, pedindo permissão através do olhar, sendo concedida. Devagar, ele se colocou entre as pernas dele, botando-as ao lado do seu corpo e seu membro encostou na entrada dele. Ele forçou um pouco para entrar, parando assim que sentiu que a cabeça adentrara e as paredes dele apertavam-no, quase que como se estivessem o expulsando.

Esperou o mais novo se acostumar com a sensação, aguardando com todo o autocontrole que tinha para poder voltar a se mexer. Quando sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua na cintura dele, apertando de leve, voltou a adentrar até que se viu por inteiro. Esperou mais uma vez pelo comando, sentindo aquele aperto todo ao redor de seu membro. Era necessário muita concentração para não se deixar levar naquele momento.

— Kou. — Ao ouvir o chamado, sua atenção toda estava focada nele. — Pode se mover.

Koutarou saiu devagar e penetrou na mesma velocidade, vendo que não houve protestos, continuou com os movimentos lentos, sutis, esperando-o se acostumar para poder acelerar. Quando ouviu a permissão, foi aumentando aos poucos, tirando vários gemidos de ambos, retirou as mãos de sua cintura e depositou-as ao redor de seu rosto, puxando-o para poder juntar seus lábios aos dele sem perder a sintonia.

Keiji enlaçou a cintura dele, levantando o quadril para que ele pudesse ir mais fundo. Foi assim que finalmente sentiu sua próstata ser atingida, fazendo-o arquear as costas e romper o ósculo com um gemido alto. Sentiu-se envergonhado por pensar que os outros hóspedes poderiam ouvir, porém estava ocupado demais para se perder em seus devaneios, já que quando o de cabelo cinza e preto achava seu ponto de prazer, ele não parava de estocar no mesmo lugar, acelerando o ritmo, para poder fazê-los gozar.

O mais velho desprendeu suas pernas de sua cintura, colocando-as por cima de seus ombros, indo mais fundo que antes. Agora sim, ele levaria aquele pedaço de mau caminho à perdição.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, gemendo em meio a beijos e carícias. Compreendiam que já estavam em seus limites, tanto que o menor se agarrava nele com todas as forças, puxando seu rosto para perto a fim de não quebrar o ósculo, já o maior tinha uma mão na cama e a outra apoiava a lombar dele para mantê-lo na mesma posição.

— Ko-Kou, eu vou–

— Eu também, K-Keiji.

Eles não aguentaram mais se conter, gozando, liberando-se junto aos gemidos longuíneos. Koutarou quase perdeu a força no braço, mas manteve-se firme, ajeitando seu esposo na cama para poder se deitar ao seu lado, contudo foi impedido pelos braços dele envolvendo seu pescoço, pedindo para permanecer onde estava, dizendo que estava bom.

Sorrindo, acatou o pedido, deixando-o sob si por um tempo curto. Quando se afastou, para poder jogar fora os preservativos utilizados, ouviu resmungos da falta de calor e de sua presença, o que o fez voltar rapidamente.

— Kou. — O menor o chamou, encarando os olhos dourados pelos quais era apaixonado. Percebendo que tinha a atenção dele, continuou. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo, Kei. — Ele sorriu, depositando um beijo na testa, nas bochechas e finalmente nos lábios. — Muito, amo muito.

— Obrigado por tudo, esposo Bokuto-san.

— É uma honra tê-lo como marido, Bokuto-san.

Aconchegaram-se melhor um no outro, o mais novo com as costas no tronco dele enquanto era abraçado, ambos levemente encolhidos naquela posição gostosa.

— Boa noite, Koutarou.

— Boa noite, Keiji.

No calor dos braços do amado, dormiram tranquilamente com um sorriso nos lábios, pois a partir daquela noite, eles realmente pertenciam um ao outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer a Lexyee pela betagem, muito obrigadaaa ♥  
> Então, esse é meu segundo smut na minha vida toda, espero que tenha ficado bom ;;’  
> O nome da fanfic veio da ideia da minha preciosa g0ld_on_ice com uma analogia que o casamento é o match point deles, pois quando ganharam o jogo, também ganharam um ao outro pro resto da vida.


End file.
